Conehead
Conehead (also known as Pinhead) is a mysterious soldier freak that withers and destroys the mind and consciousness of almost any individual who encounters him. Appearance Conehead resembles an ordinary helmet-less RED soldier with a deformed, vaguely cone-shaped head. Due to his ability to stretch and deform his facial features easily, he usually wears a 'regular' soldier face, possibly to hide his true nature until the right moment. Personality and Behavior Conehead is a quiet, stoic individual who often spends his time sitting or standing in open areas, staring off into space. Whether or not Conehead is lost in thought, waiting patiently for his next victim, or dimly staring off, cannot be discerned. The little personality Conehead displays is during his 'staring contests', where he stares at whoever is next to him and flexes his face. Usually interpreted as a challenge, this strange face-making contest escalates until Conehead reveals his titular feature and begins his attack. Despite the uncertainty of his motives, his actions are clear. When a potential victim shows up, or when Conehead simply decides the time is right, he will begin his process. Conehead will alter whatever facial expression he is wearing and reveal his deformed cone-shaped head to his victim, to entice fear or confusion. After this he will begin his attack by staring intensely at his victim. Once his lengthy attack is completed and the victim is left a husk of their former self, Conehead will usually return to his business. Another point of note is that Conehead may potentially be aware of the fourth wall, evidenced by stares and lunges directly at the camera. Powers and Abilities *Psychological Obliteration: When Conehead performs this technique, he leans in slowly to a precise distance away from his victim's face. His eyes will widen and his pupils will expand, quickly getting the victims complete attention in a process similar to hypnosis. His eyes will then transform to resemble TV static and the light around him will dim and distort under as he channels his immense mental power. He will then burrow deep into the subjects mind. A few seconds of this is all it takes to send the victim's consciousness spiraling into endless limbo. *Conversion Stare: This is similar to the previous attack, but takes a much longer amount of time to take effect. Conhead faces his victim, and stares directly at them. Slowly, as the light and sound waves around him are bent and distorted under the effects of this immense power, he directs his mental energies directly at the victim. Roughly 20 seconds later, the procedure is over and the victims head will stretch into a cone shape as their eyes glaze over. It is assumed that these Conehead victims will eventually recover, but have their personality and head shape permanently altered. ConeheadSoldierPsychoattack1.png|Conversion Stare ConeheadSoldierPsychoattack2.png|Psychological Obliteration Faults and Weaknesses All of Conehead's known attacks are incredibly slow when compared to other freaks, so if his hypnosis can be negated, it should be possible to escape without harm. There is little evidence supporting any specific weaknesses, as his few encounters have been against ordinary mercenaries and too one-sided to count as a fight. Any additional weaknesses as well as physical traits will hopefully be revealed in time. Trivia *It has been rumored that Conehead is responsible for the creation of a number of other cone-headed characters, all of whom have had only minor roles or appeared in brief cameos. If this is the case, it is possible that Conehead has been working behind the scenes for a longer time than initially thought. Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Glass Cannons Category:Reality-warpers Category:Abominations